


Another Way

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Selfish [2]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Choices, Community: 100wordstories, Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A choice neither brave nor selfless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Way

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Drabble for **100wordstories**.

He had never thought of himself as fearful. But he feared his father. He had never thought of himself as selfish. He was selfish enough to walk away.

_Dauntless._

What kind of an Abnegation would bring shame upon his father, the leaders of his faction, and regret to every family member just to save his own self?

Not the Dauntless. Not the Abnegation. Not the person he was raised to be.

Holding the knife, he stared at the smooth grey stones of his faction, waiting for his blood, his choice of the life he'd been given. And chose another way.


End file.
